Ikyōsonzaisha
An Ikyōsonzaisha (異教存在者, Lit. Paganism Entity) belongs to a race of spiritual beings that possess supernatural powers. They are souls/spirit beings that possess a high level of innate Spiritual Power. They are all the collective entities that weren't subjugated to the Cycle of reincarnation. They are among some of the oldest spirits. Overview An Ikyōsonzaisha like Shinigami are souls that have supernatural powers. As in accordance with that, their bodies are composed of Spiritrons (spirit particles) instead of atoms. Normally this means only other souls or spiritual aware humans can see them, but can still affect the environment. Ikyōsonzaisha can by using Jiho (地歩, "earth step") appear visible to any being in the World of the Living. Furthermore they can completely interact with the physical plain. So much as they don't inherently, cause distorts to the physical world. The Ikyōsonzaisha race is a rather old race. As they predate the Gotei 13 by thousands of years, but no one knows when they began. Even Mushoku Kaigan an Ikyōsonzaisha that achieved eternal youth and is over 3200 years old, doesn't knows how far back goes their history. However it's a common fact, that 1000 years ago the numerous count of members of this race were reduced to near extinction. This was caused by countless Hollow attacks and systematic attacks led by Shinigami in the follow few centuries after. The members of the Ikyōsonzaisha are unique, as to hollows their Reiatsu drives them to relentlessly attack and devour them. A hollow could be near dead, and will still continue after being near any said Ikyōsonzaisha. Even Shinigami, which are spirits that don't eat other spirits, notice their reiatsu. Even have said their Reiatsu feels very pure and they almost smells too sweet. At one time they lived peacefully in Soul Society, until a grow conflict began with the first Gotei 13, almost 2000 years ago. The leaders used forbidden knowledge to create a separate dimension in Soul Society, to escape genocide. Before their downfall, some of them deal with death or spiritual affairs like the Shinigami. While others deal with living humans. One example is they have been known, to help people have good crop seasons and prevent the spread of disease. Another well known fact of Ikyōsonzaisha helping the living, is that they were really known to help the weak and poor. Healing them and even bring things like good fortune. Ikyōsonzaisha lived in both the World of the Living and the Soul Society. The Ikyōsonzaisha that live in the World of the Living; have roles that normally deal with the humans and their daily life. The Ikyōsonzaisha that live or resign in the Soul Society normally help and deal with the Plues and their lives there. However, Ikyōsonzaisha can switch between which world they want to live in at anytime. Because an Ikyōsonzaisha isn't a human, each of them possess supernatural powers. *'Enhanced Endurance': Ikyōsonzaisha can be injured and die like regular humans, however it takes considerably greater injuries for the latter to occur than when compared to regular humans. *'Reiryoku': Ikyōsonzaisha also like Shinigami naturally give off Spiritual Energy, which varies greatly in magnitude with the strength of a Ikyōsonzaisha Additionally, unlike humans, they do not have to eat anything to sustain themselves, though they engage in the act none the less as Ikyōsonzaisha and other spiritual beings only become hungry when they used too much Spiritual Energy within a short amount of time. Ikyōsonzaisha possess a high count of inner properties. It was for these unique properties, that contributed to their downfall from a large race, to only a few hundred. #'Chōshizentekikiso' (超自然的基礎 Lit. Supernatural Basis): The term for the collective sum of all the unique spiritual properties, that are found in the Ikyōsonzaisha's reiryoku. Note, that note all of these properties are innate, and some are developement or gain base of certain criteria. *'Innate Properties': These properties are generated by all of the Ikyōsonzaisha. They are either gain upon becoming Ikyōsonzaisha or can development them latter. However, some of these properties are hard to develop to where, only a handful ever have. #'Protection from and Penetration of Sekkiseki': Considered the strongest property of their Reiryoku, is that it allows them protection from Sekkiseki and allows for it to be penetrated or affected by their powers. As Sekkiseki releases a special kind of spirit energy that normal dismantles all others, this property allows minute alterations to the Ikyōsonzaisha's reiryoku that disables Sekkiseki reducing it to a common stone. This is one of the few properties that is innate to all Ikyōsonzaisha and the only one every Ikyōsonzaisha has. This ability is granted, by posessing the property known as Sōdaihōsoku (壮大法則, Lit. Majestic Rule). #'Resistance to Hell's Miasma': Ikyōsonzaisha can become somewhat naturally resistance to Hell's Miasma; even more so than Shinigami. Now this is define by the strength of their Reiatsu, and it takes far longer for the chains to be created on a Ikyōsonzaisha han other beings. This aspect of themselves is granted, by possessing the property known as Yomi Gekitai (黄泉撃退, Underworld Repel). #'Various Environment Affecting Reiatsu': Another ability of the Ikyōsonzaisha is the affects of their Reiatsu. While most other species's Reiatsu, will have a physical or mental affect on others and the surround enviroment; Ikyōsonzaisha have far more different ones. One is that in both the World of the Living and in spirit worlds powerful Reiatsu can have affects on plant and animal life as well as the weather. Examples are it can have a plant growth exceleratation on the surrounding plant-lfe. Another example, is that it can reduce the spread of disease in an area. However, as they can possess positive affects Ikyōsonzaisha reiatsu can have equal number of negative affects as well. This power is an innate power produced by the property T'eikokushugiteki Shuttō' (帝国主義的出頭, Lit. Imperialistic Presence). #'Immortality': The rare power a Ikyōsonzaisha can have is to stop aging completely; thus making them immortal. However, this power is only achieve by constantly producing the property Hateshinaishinwa (果てし無い神話, Lit. Endless Mythology) . According to Mushoku, as virutally no Ikyōsonzaisha have exactly identical reiryoku or personalities, than their immortality methods are virutally never the same. There can be similar methods in clans of Ikyōsonzaisha. Once, the Ikyōsonzaisha stops producing the property the aging returns. If they start to produce it again, they return to their former appearance and stops aging again. However, any damage, scar, or lost of limb is almost always none reverseable if it happened in an aged state. The reason for a constant use of this property to maintance immortaliy, is that the property is highly unstable. Out of a thousand studies Mushoku found that out that only thirty-one days max, was allow for the property to be strong enough to no tneed reproducement. Even, Mushoku has yet to explain what separates the properties unique status; as his method requires a spell to be cast daily. *'Mahō': The Ikyōsonzaisha's primary power of focusing their spiritual energy into magic spells. *'Jiho': is a Mahō technique that can allow Ikyōsonzaisha to appear visible, to any being in the World of the Living. *'Otoho': a technique that allow Ikyōsonzaisha to move at incredibly high speeds. It makes different kinds of noises depending, on the Ikyōsonzaisha his makes it the equivalent technique to the Shinigami Hohō (or Flash Steps as they are called in the English Dub). As the sounds it makes are never exactly the same per Ikyōsonzaisha to those skilled or well versed it can be as accurate as a fingerprint. Appearance The majority of Ikyōsonzaisha appear like Humans, except for slight differences in hair and eye color. However, there are some that appear completely none human. Their heights can normally range from 154.9 cm 5'1 feet to 190.5 cm 6'3 feet. Most Ikyōsonzaisha are rather slim and or athletic. Training Souls need to possess some Reiryoku '''in order to become Ikyōsonzaisha. The original acadmey for Ikyōsonzaisha was far less strick than one created by Mushoku Kaigan. However, while it does offer classes for training in Mahō, Otoho, Jiho, and the various combact classes. It also has classes for History, Science, Math, English, Philosophy, etc like a college. While anyone of any age can join and spend as long as they want there the common time to graduate is between five and eight years. However, once a member starts to develops the '''Sōdaihōsoku (壮大法則, Lit. Majestic Rule) property they are considerd, to be Ikyōsonzaisha. Also, the academy both old and newer version were original created, to just offer effective choices for Ikyōsonzaisha to choose from. Trivia Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Race Category:Races Category:Spiritual Beings